1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to fishing systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to a fishing reel for use by sport fisherpersons.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. One problem is that it is difficult to change retrieval speeds. Many fisher persons must carry several reels to alter retrieval speeds. This takes time, is difficult and is expensive. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.